Edward:Bella:Jacob:
by Rosette-Cullen
Summary: Bella's tired of Edward's excuses, so is Edward. When Jacob comes to visit, what will occur?


**WARNING! NOT FOR YOUNG VIEWERS. CONTAINS UNSUITABLE SUBSTANCE FOR ANYONE UNDER THE AGE OF 13. READ IF YOU DARE.**

**I WARNED YOU. CONTINUE IF YOU DARE ON YOUR OWN EXPENSE.**

**ENJOY. **

"Bella," Edward let out a frustrated sigh. "We're not discussing this."

"Why not? I say we are."

No matter what I said to Edward he wouldn't listen to any of it. I only wanted us to be one. I wanted him to have all of me, for me to have all of him.

"Bella, there's too much of a risk. I could kill you."

"I know you won't, though." I grumbled.

"I love you, Bella. I won't risk your life like that. There are so many reasons why we can't."

"List them. You keep saying that, I want to know why you think this is so distinctly life threatening."

Edward let out a slightly hysterical laugh.

"For one I could lose control and bite, though I know that's what you want. I mean the kind where I drain you in a split second and don't think twice until you're cold and still."

"You can feed beforehand."

"Even so, I could lose myself in ecstasy and shatter your pelvis."

"There are… other positions." I said shyly.

"What about my body temperature?" he asked.

"What about it?"

"I've been to medical school twice, and I've been reading minds for about a century. I know that people get… warm while doing that. Don't you think that with my cold skin that will you put you in severe discomfort?"

"No," I mumbled.

The door bell rang, a sudden noise to pierce the silence that had formed between us.

"I'll get it,"

Edward was close behind me as we descended down the stairs. I saw from the side window close to the door it was Jacob. Edward sat on the loveseat in the living room.

It seemed as though Edward and Jacob were on good terms since the newborns. Whenever Jacob came over, Edward would no longer leave. They actually held conversations with one another.

I smiled as I pulled the old wooden door out of the way.

"Hey, Jacob,"

"Hey, Bella. Hey, leech." he waved to Edward.

"How's it going, mutt?"

Jacob chuckled and moved to hug me. I eagerly accepted his large warm arms.

"You know, I could hear what you guys were talking about. Pretty gross, not a fun thing to imagine either." Jacob grinned.

I blushed and went to living room, motioning Jacob with me as I went.

"I didn't bring it up." Edward defended.

"Yeah, because of the fact that you could kill her."

Edward let a low grow resonate through the room. Jacob chuckled, trying to lighten the mood.

Just because they learning to tolerate each other, didn't mean they were best friends.

"See the advantages of being a dog?" Jacob asked lightheartedly.

A light flickered somewhere inside my head. An answer to all my problems. I threw Edward a pleading look.

He looked confused for a moment. Comprehension soon flickered across his face. He shook his head roughly.

"Actually, I do see the advantages." I murmured.

I looked up through my lashes to Jake. He looked down, sheepish, to my amateur flirting.

"Bella," Edward warned.

"Edward," I said, mimicking his tone.

"Jake, Edward and I sort of have a… dilemma." I started. "He's worried about a few things."

"I heard them," Jake said. "I think I can guess what you're getting at, Bells."

I sat quietly, waiting for someone to say something. I soon caught on that they were. They were having a discussion not meant for my mind.

I could see Edward silently conversing with Jacob, as Jake was doing in Edward's mind.

I loved Edward dearly. He knew that more than anyone. Being with them both was only to ensure my safety.

They both sighed heavily at the same time. I pulled my head up to stare at them both.

"Alright," Edward murmured.

"What? Really?" disbelief colored my tone.

I couldn't believe they would both agree to this. My insides churned in anticipation, nervousness and need.

Edward stood up and grabbed my hand in his. He pulled me up the stairs to my bedroom, Jake not far behind.

I sat down on the bed, both Edward and Jake in front of me. They didn't look as uncomfortable as I thought they would.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked.

"Yes," I answered.

"So, it's going to be a virgin threesome then?" Jake asked.

I cracked a smile at the thought of it. Not only was it a virgin threesome, but an interspecies threesome. Starring a human, vampire and a werewolf.

Edward sat beside me and in an instant his lips were fervently on mine. I felt Jake's body from behind me.

Edward's hands traveled down collarbone to my shoulders, while Jake's went down my side. His lips on the back of my neck.

Edward's hands cupped my breasts through my shirt. I released a moan into his mouth.

He smiled against my lips and moved his fingers to the buttons on my shirt.

Jacob's hands massaged slowly on my lower back. Making me arch into Edward's side. The feel of his warm skin on my own was incredible as he moved his hands everywhere. His hot breath rolling down my neck.

Edward undid each button with care, taking things slowly. He opened my shirt and allowed Jake to move it down my arms.

Jake went slowly, his skin trailing my arms with tenderness. His chest pressed against my back.

Edward moved his lips to my jaw. His hands kneaded through my thin lace bra. My nipples were so tight against my skin, the sensation of his hands on them made me whimper.

They both flinched from the sound I made. I could feel Jake harden against my back, and see the strain on Edward's pants.

I bit my lip as Edward continued to knead them softly. Jakes hands went to my stomach down to my naval.

He rubbed small circles above my jeans waist band. His fingers occasionally brushed the tips of my panties, causing me to gasp.

Jake moved his right hand to the back of my bra. He unclasped the delicate wires, making my breasts pop up with the pull keeping them down gone.

Edward slid it down my arms and to the floor with my shirt. His hands moved to my naked chest. Claiming that land as his. Never had I been touched their before. He was the first, and the thought of it made me all the more aroused.

Jake moved to the button of my jeans. Edward slid the zipper down and soon my pants were gone. I pulled up Edward's shirt and threw it to the floor.

I played with the end of Jake's shirt and he complied by throwing his off, as well. Edward brushed his hand up the center of my clothed arousal as Jake took control of massaging my breasts.

Edward slid his fingers across the waistband of my panties. I moaned and whimpered incoherencies as they both worked.

My panties were ripped from my body in a split second. Revealing my throbbing arousal.

"God she's wet," Jake moaned.

"Yeah," Edward breathed.

Edward dug a finger up and down my center. He tasted it and sighed.

"You taste as good as you smell."

I blushed, but I was too far gone to even care anymore. Between Edward's cool fingers on my overheated, throbbing flesh, and Jake's warm skin on my own, causing me to flush and sweat, I was in overdrive.

Edward slid a finger into me as I collapsed on Jake's stomach.

"Nngh…" I gasped.

His finger went in and out of me with a steady rhythm. Soon he added another and one more came after. I couldn't hold it, and I came into his hand.

I looked down through my half-hooded eyes to see him licking his fingers. He put a finger up to my mouth.

"See how good you taste?" he murmured.

Jake's fingers moved to play with my arousal. The heat after Edward's cold was indescribable. My body shivered and panted with delight.

He stuck a large, warm finger inside of me and pumped harder. Another finger was added and I came once more.

Jake did the same, licking his fingers of my residue. Edward pulled me forward. His pants were off, and he was in only his boxer-briefs.

Jake shifted behind me and I knew he was doing the same. The time I had been waiting for had finally come.

Edward moved me to the side as he pulled his boxers off. I looked to Jake to see he was doing the same.

My mouth dropped, and my stomach did a ferocious flip.

"Um…" I gasped. "W-will they um… f-fit." I stuttered.

"Yeah," Edward started. "It'll hurt at first. You'll have time to adjust, though."

I nodded shyly. As nervous as I was, I was not going to turn back. I wanted this, and I needed it bad.

I moved forward. I half-straddled Edward and Jacob moved behind me. Edward slowly went into my front.

"This'll hurt, love."

He took my lips to his and thrust forward, breaking my virginity. My insides slowly made room for him as he slid in. I wondered if I would break from his size.

He nodded Jake to move in next. I felt him grasp my hips as he slowly made way into me. I gasped as he moved all of him inside of me.

The feeling of them both inside me, all three of us connected as one was amazing. I panted and nodded for them to continue.

Edward slid out first and moved back in. Then Jake did the same. Then were both moving in sync, trying not to harm me as they both went.

I panted and screamed as each perfectly tuned thrust was delivered. I came within a short time and did so again.

I whimpered when their was a point that they missed a beat and they both made up for it.

Edward rubbed circled around my sensitive area and Jake by swatting my rear. They both came as I did. I screamed so loud at the feeling of them both releasing themselves inside of me.

I collapsed onto Edward as I climaxed for the fifth time. Jake rolled off to the side somewhere, panting as he went.

"Thank you," I sighed.


End file.
